bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 8
After breakfast,the boys play with dominoes when they heard a door open and they've heard what they thought is a fake growl. Gil: "What was that?" Piplup: "Wait,don't. I think he's trying to scare you." Gil: "Pshhh,relax. He won't--" Loudred: "ROAAAAR!" Gil falls on the floor. Loudred: "Now! Get your butts downstairs!"(runs downstairs) Gil: "Man,he scared the heck out of me." Goby: "So? He's just messing with you." Piplup: "Riiiiight. Let's go downstairs." The boys raced downstairs to the main lobby. They've met with the girls once they got there. Gil (whispering): "Hey,Molly! Who's the purple guy behind you?" Molly (whispering): "This is Koffing. He's joining our team." Piplup: (whispering): "Seriously?" Molly (whispering): "Yes,but...he's just a little timid." Deema (whispering): "Shh,they're talking right now." Chatot: "Everyone! I have an announcement before we get down to work. Let me introduce our new allies." Loudred: "Allies? What,more new apprentices?" Bidoof: "Mama mia,I wonder what these-a guys are?" Chatot: "Hey! Over here,please." Everyone gets their attention on the ghosts. Loudred: "What the heck?! They're ghosts!" Sunflora: "Eek! They just disappeared in thin air!" Bidoof: "Jesus Christ,that's-a some creepiness-a!" The GreedyGhost Boys reappeared. Goby (whispering to Molly): "Look! It's them!" Chatot: "The six gentlemen here are our new partners." Greenie: "What up? I'm Greenie!" Slammer: "Hey! I'm Slammer!" Hider: "I'm Hider." Sneaker: "Heh-heh-heh! Sneaker here." Poltergeist: "Ahaha! It's me,Poltergeist!" Possesser: "And I'm the GreedyGhost Boys leader. I'm Possesser. Remember it. Especially those goons back there. Bah-ha-ha!" Chatot: "What,you're already acquainted? That simplifies things. These ghosts aren't joining us as apprentices. They will be joining our expedition to lend us their assistance." Deema: "Say whaaaaaaat?!" Chatot: "Why are you so shocked?" Possesser: "Chatot,sir,it's nothing. That blonde girl is such a drama queen. She always overreacts to every little thing. Bah-ha-ha." Chatot: "Hm. Very well,then. anyway,the Guildmaster has made his decision. He has decided that having the ghosts take part will make us stronger on the expedition. However,it would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to begin working together right away. Though it will be only for a short while,I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality." Loudred: "...Doesn't Chatot think something's odd about this? Literally?" Oona: "Oh my...how can the Guildmaster stand this?" Bidoof: "I-a sure hope this-a expedition ends-a soon! Aiy yai!" Chatot: "All right,everyone. Let's get down to work." Everyone: "Huzzah." Chatot: "What's this? Where's your usual spirit?" Loudred: "You gotta be KIDDING! This is HORRIBLE! How do you expect us to be cheerful when..." The floor starts to shake. Loudred: "WH-WHAT?" Wigglytuff: "YOOM...YOOOOOOM..." Chatot: "Holy! The Guildmaster...his rage is building! If the Guildmaster gets angry,it will be horrific! Everyone! Come on! Be cheerful,even if it hurts! All right,everyone. Let's get down to today's work." Everyone: "HUZZAH!" The floor stops shaking and everyone goes to work. Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! Glad to have met you." Greenie: "Ha ha!" Slammer & Hider: "Yeah!" Sneaker & Poltergeist: "Heh-heh-heh!" The ghosts fly away. Gil: "Humph! Something's definitely suspicious about them for sure." Goby: "Who knows what they're scheming..." Piplup: "But we'd better be careful,team." Chatot: "Ah,the seven...I mean,eight of you. Take care of the jobs on the boards today,okay? We're counting on you." Molly: "Yes,we'll do it." The team went to go to the bulletin board when Deema stay aside from them. Loudred: "Ugh...our Guildmaster is really a special guy...special in all sorts of ways..." Deema: "Riiiiight...and you know who's special to me? You are,Loud Boy." Diglett: "What did she call you?" Deema: "See ya!" Deema rushed to catch up with her team to the upstairs hallway. After a short discussion... Gil: "Let's go to the Waterfall Cave!" We cut to the Waterfall Cave,the team set off to find Pokemon who need help. Gil: "Have we found anyone yet?" Oona: "Gil,we're a team! We'll find someone together!" Deema: "Right,because friends help each other out." (Song: Friends Give Friends A Hand) Molly: "Cause when you fall and skin your knees when your hair's wild or your legs are crazy." Deema: "Don't worry you,will see,you'll see that friends give friends a hand." Nonny: "Ahh gotta lidten to me now!" All: "Friends give friends a hand friends give friends a hand. Put your hand in mine we'll be fine. Friends give friends a hand." Gil: "When you boat sinks or you feelings ache." Oona: "When you make one or one hundred mistakes." Goby: "Don't worry you,will see,you'll see that friends give friends a hand." Piplup & Nonny: "Ahhh you gotta listen to me now!" All: "Friends give friends a hand (Nonny: "When you needs a helping hand!"). Friends give friends a hand (Goby: "A real helping hand!"). Put you hand (Piplup: "Put your hand in mine!") in mine,you'll be fine. Friends give friends a hand." The team kept traveling into the cave. 4F was their destination floor. Deema: "Finally! Our destination floor!" The team saw a female Gulpin coming. Molly: "Hey,ma'am! The team's here!" Gulpin: "Thank you! Thank you all! I'll see you at the guild with your reward when you return!" Gil: "All right,we will." Gulpin (escaping the dungeon): "See ya!" Deema: "Okay,now we have to look for someone else." Piplup: "Oh,so we're not done yet....huh,Deema?" Molly: "Let's go." The team had gone up to their next destination floor,6F. Goby: "Ooh,we have to find another person...or creature...whatever..." A female Chingling comes by. Nonny: "Maybe she needs help." Gil: "Excuse me,ma'am." Chingling: "Ohh,you've come for me! Thank you! Meet me back at the guild when you return!"(escapes dungeon) Team: "Bye!" Once she was out of sight,the team decides to take a short break to snack on some Gummis and Apples. After their break,they set off to exit the cave. We cut back to the guild. Gulpin: "Thank you for rescuing me!" Chingling: "And me!" Gulpin: "As a reward,we'll give you 200 Poke Bucks." Everyone ate dinner and went to their rooms. We first cut to the girls' room. Deema: "You know, little purple guy, you've been super quiet throughout the whole day." Oona: "Deema,he's just very shy. And it's okay to be shy." Koffing: "Mm hmm." Molly: "And I've kind of think you're cute." Then we switch to the boys' room. Piplup: "You know what I just noticed?" Gil: "What is?" Piplup: "Ever since Koffing joined our team,the girls are starting to get obbessed with his cuteness." Goby: "Dude,seriously? That's baloney!" Nonny: "No,seriously,they are." Piplup: "Can't you hear them from here?" Nonny: "They sure are loud." Gil: "Yeah,but anyway...let's go to sleep." Goby: "Yeah,let's make tomorrow another good day!" The boys settled in their beds,and shortly fell asleep. *BGMD:EOS Day 9